All In A Moment
by Tamaran Girl
Summary: A moment. That’s all that it took for his world to begin, change, and end. Just one moment. HG Angst. One Shot.


**A/N: **Hey everyone, I know you want to spear me but hey, writing this one-shot actually helped me with _Fairy Tales Just Aren't For Me_! Don't know how, since this is all angsty and what I thought up was all weird and funny but fit Adena perfectly. LOL. Since I've made you all wait so long for that story, here's the (current) title of the chapter: Pretty Princess Takedown. Might be changed to: Princess Takedown or Ditzy Lady Takedown but probably not. But still, it's progress, right? Still have only quarter of chapter done though...

Oh, and this story is my celebration in making JV Lax since I've never played before in my life AND making my first ever goal in the sport in my second game! YAY, ME! LOL.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in the books.

**Claimer**: I do own this story/plotline.

**Summary**: A moment. That's all that it took for his world to begin, change, and end. Just one moment. H/G Angst.

* * *

All In A Moment

It was happening so fast; the world was speeding by him. Where had all the time gone, he couldn't help wondering to himself as everything flew by him a blur. He had once his whole life ahead of him and it was now all brought to this.

Was it his final moment? Would what had just seemed to begin come to an end?

A high-pitched cackle sounded through the air. Red eyes flashed in front of him as a wand pointed at him dangerously. It was happening; but no, it was far too soon, he wasn't ready…

He hadn't even told her he loved her.

He had once plenty of time. Now, time was going to be snatched from him.

Moments flew by him, memories filled him. Was it so long ago when he first discovered he was a wizard? Was it not just yesterday he had met a boy with flaming red hair who would later become his best friend?

_Three, four, five_. Curses aimed at him missed as he dodged, his mind not focused on the task. He was reliving every moment, at the same time speeding through them.

A troll that had bonded three; a mirror showing desire; facing _him_ for the first time; a flying car, an escape from misery; a squeak and a blushing girl.

Why, he thought, was he thinking of all these moments in his life when the moment he had been anticipating for year was _now_?

He had so many opportunities to be with her; every single one of them played in his mind, from the time she was eleven to now. Where was she now? Where, at this moment, was she? His heart constricted; had her moment already come? Was her time up?

Why had he never taken notice to the stammering first-year? Why had he only been concerned at how embarrassing she had been and not gotten to know her? They would've had years together but, due to his stupidity, they only had what seemed like moments…

Red eyes stared at him menacingly but they swirled in his mind, changing to twirling, fiery red hair that danced in the light. The dirt that stained his robes transformed to a much lovelier brown, a brown filled with warm and full of love…

All those moments of observing her…all those moments…they played, whizzing in his mind as he tried to clutch them, tried to hold them…

A moment. That's all it took to change his life forever. He hadn't thought, hadn't planned, just acted and that had led him to his first kiss with her, his first of many. Just one moment and he had everything he ever wanted and more. A moment and she was his.

Curses flew by him again; what was going on? Memories were distracting him, moments passing him by.

The moment had come to end things for her safety and he had done so dutifully. He remembered his heart breaking, his longing for her, all in one moment when he did it.

Suddenly, in a moment, he found himself disarmed and so weak. He sank to the ground and as the wand pointed at him, he merely stared at the tip as the curse was spat gleefully by his enemy.

A moment. As he sat on the ground, for that moment, seeing the green light charge at him, he almost smiled; a moment and he would be gone. He prepared to welcome death, wondering fleetingly how that moment, when he was hit, would feel.

Suddenly, in just one moment, a girl with flaming red hair jumped in front of the Killing Curse. In one moment, he felt his heart shatter, his world plunge, and he reached forward to grab her, to pull her out of the way, just in time.

But the moment was gone and she was dead. The moment that he could've died took her instead.

He moaned, cradling her still body. Her eyes were not scared; they were determined. In that one moment she had jumped, she had been the most courageous person he had ever known.

A laugh of sick delight pierced the stunned air, and a sneer and taunt was directed at him. Mockery of her death sounded hollowly as he felt his world crumble, crashing loudly all around him as it ended. He felt numb, cold, and empty.

_He never told her he loved her._

All in a moment...she was gone. One moment and the person that made life worth living, the one thing that kept him going – _she was gone._

It was funny how one moment changed everything. In one moment, his life had truly begun. In one moment, his world had changed for the better. And now, all in one moment, it had ceased to exist.

Cold fury entered him and he stood, facing the wizard who had taken her.

Her death would not go without avengement, he promised himself in that moment.

The Dark wizard never saw it coming; all it took was one moment and, the boy's heart full of rage and agony at losing her, he aimed and spoke the deadly words.

He murdered him, in a moment. He didn't even treasure the moment as the Dark Lord crumpled the floor, utmost surprise in his red eyes, the moment the wizard who had caused so much havoc, so much _pain_, was gone.

Because with him, he had taken his reason for living.

Falling to his knees, his wand dropping by his side, he grabbed the girl's hand; tears were filling his eyes and he numbly thought this was what pain truly felt like.

His shaking hand gently brushed aside the fiery red hair from her lovely face and a howl tore at his throat as he sobbed over her unmoving form.

All in a moment, and he had lost it all.

Continuing his sorrowful mourning, onlookers watched sympathetically yet none came near the boy; nothing they said could change that one moment when everything had been taken from him.

He never saw the wand aimed at him nor the spell headed towards him. But in that moment where it hit him and his soul departed from his body, he relished in it, feeling only utmost joy. His heart, before it stopped, sped up with hope.

The only regret he had was that he couldn't show that instead of punishing him, the man who had tried to kill him had instead saved him from a life full of heart-wrenching pain.

Closing his eyes as the moment swept over him, he went to her. In that one moment, a heart ceased to beat, a pulse stopped pulsing, and a boy reunited with the girl he loved.

All in a moment and Harry Potter lay dead on the grass, a content smile on his still face. Nearby, Ginny Weasley lay, frozen determination still in her eyes. Their hands were still intertwined with one another's.

All it took was a moment and they were separated. Another moment and they were reunited. Just one moment and the boy finally got his heart's desire.

All in a moment everything could change.

_All in just one moment…

* * *

_

**A/N: **Short, I know, but I like it this way. Any grammar errors are all my fault and if you could be ever so kind, please point them out to me. Thanks!

Please review! Those reviews always make me life and are so funny so yeah...LOL, and if you are inclined to, you may tell me your favorite color and book! LOL.


End file.
